1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes drying machine and, more particularly, to a clothes drying machine in which a sensing switch, for sensing whether or not a belt attached to the outer cylindrical surface of a rotary drum for rotating the rotary drum is loose or cut, is easily installed on a motor bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clothes drying machine is an apparatus for rapidly drying laundry contained in a rotary drum by rotating the rotary drum at a low speed and supplying hot air to the inside of the rotary drum. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0062448 discloses one clothes drying machine.
Such a clothes drying machine comprises an air blast fan for forcibly blowing air to the inside of a rotary drum, a driving motor for simultaneously driving the air blast fan and the rotary drum, an inlet channel for guiding the air to be introduced into the rotary drum, and an outlet channel for guiding the air from the rotary drum to be discharged to the outside. A driving pulley for rotating the rotary drum is connected to one end of a rotary shaft extended from both sides of the driving motor, and the air blast fan is connected to the other end of the rotary shaft, thereby allowing the driving motor to simultaneously rotate the air blast fan and the rotary drum.
A belt is wound on the driving pulley such that the driving pulley surrounds the outer cylindrical surface of the rotary drum, and is rotated by the rotation of the driving pulley by the driving motor, thereby rotating the rotary drum.
When the clothes drying machine is used for a long time, the belt becomes loose so that the rotary drum is not rotated in the normal manner, or the belt is cut so that the rotary drum is not rotated at all.
Since the conventional clothes drying machine does not have means for sensing whether or not the belt is loose or cut, the conventional clothes drying machine cannot recognize the fact that the belt is loose or cut, thus being disadvantageous in that inspection and repair of the clothes drying machine cannot be rapidly and efficiently achieved.